Aku Ingin Punya Butler!
by Tabriza
Summary: "Aku INGIN punya BUTLER, AYAH!" / "Katakan sekali lagi!" / "Ayah, aku ingin punya butler!" / "Baiklah," / Re-Publish. Soalnya kebanyakan typo XD / Author baru di fandom 07-Ghost / RnR?


Dengan (tidak) bangganya, Tabriza mempersembahkan...

**.**

**Aku Ingin Punya Butler!**

**07-Ghost hanya milik Yang Mulia Yuki Amemiya dan Yang Mulia Yukino Ichihara.**

**Fanfic ini milik Tabriza.**

**Warning: OOC, Garing, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **Prologue

**.**

"Ayah, aku ingin punya seorang _butler_."

Kata-kata yang keluar mengalir dari bibir seseorang bertubuh uhukpendekuhuk memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta lima detik yang lalu setelah sang raja—Yang Mulia Weldeschtein Krom Raggs baru saja memarahi salah satu pelayan di kerajaannya. Ya, Kerajaan Raggs. Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan yang memiliki kekuasaan yang saaaaaangat luas. Saking luasnya, kekuasaannya tersebut dari distrik lima, terus, terus, terus, dan teruuuus sampai akhirnya balik lagi ke distrik lima. Keliling dunia, gitu loh.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa kekuasaan kerajaan ini bisa balik lagi ke distrik lima, padahal distrik satu dan beberapa distrik lainnya adalah wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Barsburg. Oh, jangan pusing dulu. Beberapa bulan lalu, terdengar kabar bahwa penyebab meluasnya wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Raggs adalah disebabkan oleh kekalahan Kerajaan Barsburg dalam adu suit. Gara-gara itu, sang Raja Barsburg, Yang Mulia Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg dan putrinya, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg melarikan diri entah kemana atas kekalahan yang tidak _awesome_ itu. Isu-isunya sih, mereka melarikan diri ke sebuah kampuang... nan jauh dimato~

Sebentar, sebentar. Kok saya malah nyanyi sih? Maap ya pembaca, author terbawa suasana. Maklum, authornya rada sedeng sih. Yuk balik lagi ke cerita.

Yah, tidak elit emang, masa' para raja disuruh suit untuk memperebutkan wilayah-wilayah ini? Menang atau kalah ditentukan oleh adu suit yang sangat tidak penting seperti itu.

Jadi kesimpulannya... author keren sekali.

Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir yang sangat tidak penting itu.

Yang Mulia Krom pun menengok putra semata wayangnya—Pangeran Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs dengan tatapan heran. Terukir dengan jelas di wajah tampannya (brb, author muntah) alisnya terangkat satu dan matanya melotot.

"Apa kau bilang, Tiashe?" Yang Mulia Krom akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

_Jleb!_ Itulah yang dirasakan Pangeran Tiashe saat ini. Hatinya terluka, bagai disayat dengan silet (nyilet dong?). Ia sudah capek-capek membuang sebagian suara emasnya, malah gak didengerin. Dasar orang tua somplak.

'PAPIH JAHAT! OMONGAN GUE GA DIDENGERIN!' tadinya sih Tiashe ingin bilang begitu, cuma tidak elit dong, masa' seorang pangeran berkata begitu? Ia harus menjaga _image_-nya.

"Ekhem," Tiashe berdehem dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat berat, biar kelihatan macho-macho gimanaaa gitu. "Aku ingin punya seorang _butler_," Tiashe mengulangi perkataannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yang Mulia Krom tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu, ia angkat suara lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Tiashe mulai kesal. Namun, ia harus tetap _stay cool_ didepan orang tuanya yang rada sarap ini.

"Aku INGIN punya _BUTLER_, AYAH!" Tiashe mulai memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ingin', '_butler'_, dan 'ayah' agar Yang Mulia Krom bisa mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi Yang Mulia Krom terlihat berpikir. Satu detik kemudian, bibirnya bergerak, menandakan ia akan berkata sesuatu. Tiashe berharap cemas. Mungkinkah ayahnya yang mulai rada tuli itu telah mendengar perkataannya, atau malah masih tidak mendengar? Semoga saja, bukan pilihan yang kedua.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir sang raja.

"AYAH, INI BUKAN FILM DONA THE EXPLODER!" emosi Tiashe meledak. Ia frustasi terhadap ayahnya sendiri. Saking frustasinya, ia mulai menggerogoti meja yang berada di depannya. Ia juga tambah frustasi karena ayahnya meniru-niru ucapan film kartun yang mana sang tokoh utama, Dona, beserta kingkongnya yang bernama Bus pergi menjelajah untuk menemukan tempat yang menjadi target untuk diledakkan dengan bom. Sungguh film yang tak pantas untuk anak kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal film Dona The Exploder, terakhir kali Tiashe lihat sewaktu usianya menginjak lima tahun. Itupun pas episodenya tentang Dona dan Bus yang berpetualang mencari markas penjahat untuk diledakkan, tetapi, di akhir cerita, karena Dona tidak sempat lari, jadi sewaktu bomnya meledak, akhirnya ia ikut mati di kartun itu.

Sungguh tragis sekali nasibmu, nak.

Yang Mulia Krom tertawa keras. Sampai-sampai Tiashe ingin melemparinya dengan pisau saking kesalnya dengan tingkah sarap ayah semata wayang(?)nya ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tiashe berhenti menggerogoti meja yang malang itu. Mejanya udah habis digerogoti Tiashe. Tiashe jadi mau gerogotin meja la—eh, canda ding.

"Ayah, aku ingin punya _butler_!" kata Tiashe _to the point_.

Yang Mulia Krom mengelus lembut kepala putranya, "Untuk apa kau menginginkan _butler_, Tiashe? Sudah banyak pelayan di rumah ini."

Tiashe menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. "Aku ingin punya _butler_ pribadi, Ayah!"

"Tapi..." Yang Mulia Krom sedikit ragu.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Aku gak kenal sama si tapi. Pokoknya aku ingin _butler_!" teriak Tiashe.

'Bujug dah ni anak gitu amat sih ama babehnya sendiri,' kali ini gantian Yang Mulia Krom yang merasakan tekanan batin. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggaruk dinding karena frustasi. Tetapi, ia harus menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang Raja.

_Like father like son._

Yang Mulia Krom melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tiashe. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memejamkan matanya. _Stay cool_ gitu.

"Baiklah," Yang Mulia Krom akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan membuka kedua matanya. "Ayah akan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membuat selebaran untuk disebarkan ke masyarakat."

Tiashe akhirnya tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
